pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Characters Characters may refer to: *Patapon (Tribe)- the main protagonists of the series. *The Zigotons- the main antagonists of Patapon 1 and then the Deuteragonist of Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. *The Karmen- one of the main antagonists of Patapon 2. *The Akumapon- one of the main antagonists of Patapon 2. *The Bonedeth- the One main antagonists of Patapon 3. Patapon Tribe *'Priestess Meden'- The priestess of Patapolis and also the oracle of the Patapon Tribe. She can speak to Almighty (You). *[[Hatapon|'Hatapon']]- Leads the Patapon army and carries the Patapon flag. He protected the Pata Drum with his whole life. *[[Hero|'Hero']] (you get to name him)- A masked Patapon that doesn't have any idea about his past, until he battles Ormen Karmen. *'Patapon Princess-' The princess who was trapped in a rainbow egg at the end of a bridge. Ormen Karmen was planning on making her his queen before he was defeated. Some time before Patapon 3, she got turned into the Dark Hero, Naughtyfins, but later saved and returned to the Hideout by Uberhero. *'Meden's Assistant-' Priestess Meden's subordinate who shows up when something important is going to happen. *'Sukopon - '''A lone Patapon looking out for bosses in Patapon 3. The Minigame Patapons *[[Ubo Bon the Tree and Pan Pakapon|'Pan the Pakapon']]- A smart and cute musician. He blows his horn to help Ubo Bon remove his itches. *[[Pop Bean the Legume and Fah Zakpon|'Fah Zakpon']]- A farmer who cares for Pop Bean. He waters Pop Bean to keep her healthy, and in return, she gives vegetables and crops. *[[Rumble Thump the Baby Mountain and Kon Kinpon|'Kon Kimpon']]- A Patapon who likes to play the spoons. He plays on Rumble Thump's toes to get valuable ore. *[[Simmer Slurp the Cooking Pot and Rah Gashapon|'Rah Gashapon']]- A chef in Patapolis. He feeds the hungry army with his stew from Simmer Slurp. *[[Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon|'Ton Kampon']]- An expert blacksmith. He can turn ore into alloy, and rare ore, like Mithril, into very rare weapons with the help of Fwoosh-Famoose. *[[Kururu Beruru the Bell and Shuraba Yapon|'Shuraba Yapon']]- Patapon dance teacher who teaches a huge bell named Kururu-Beruru in Patapolis. *'Tsun and Tsukupon' Patapon alchemists. They make various kinds of liquids with the help of the alchemy machine in Patapolis. Legendary *'Almighty'- The Mighty Patapon that watches over all Patapons and is their god. (You) *'Uberhero Patapon'- The Hero, after receiving the essence of another Patapon and Almighty's powers. He is one of the four Patapon champions, being the one who is not a Patapon. (As told by Silver Hoshipon) *Gan The Yaripon - A legendary Yaripon who doesn't make an appearance in the Patapon game series, but Silver Hoshipon says his name while he is saving Ton. He is one of the four Patapon champions. *'Ban the Tatepon'- A legendary Tatepon that helps you early in the game. Once he is done helping you, he disappears and leaves behind the Tatepon's Memory, as well as some weapons and items. He is one of the four Patapon champions. *'Don the Yumipon'- A legendary Yumipon that helps you early in the game. Once he is done helping you, he disappears and leaves behind Yumipon's Memory, as well as some items and weapons. He is one of the four Patapon champions. Zigoton Tribe *'Gong the Hawkeye-''' The Great General of The Zigotons, he is killed in the 1st game, but was resurrected in Patapon 2, but instead of taking revenge, he is helping the Patapons to defeat the ultimate evil. He was turned into RottenLee Ravenous in Patapon 3. He has his memory restored, and commanded Zigotons to help the Patapons with the Ziggerzank . *'General Spiderton-' One of Kharma's generals. He has a tank called The Ziggerzank and he cared for it so much that it led to his death when it blew up. He doesn't reappear in either of the sequals *'General Beetleton-' A Zigoton general. After the other two generals were killed, it was his turn to fight. Queen Kharma offered her help, but Beetleton declined. In Patapon 2 he is resurrected as General Kuwagattan. *'Makoton'- He is a Zigoton that lost his friend, Aiton, in a battle with the Patapons. He then became General Scorpiton, and died. In Patapon 2, he was resurrected by Black Hoshipon and then he sold his soul to a demon in order to take reveng e. Though this is uncertain, it is believed that he was resurrected again as Madfang Ragewolf. *'Aiton'- Makoton's close friend. He died in the first game and is the main reason why Makoton despises the Patapons so much. In Patapon 2 & 3, Aiton was referred to as a woman. *'Queen Kharma- '''The butterfly-like Zigoton Queen. She sold her soul to Gorl in order to gain magical powers. She's going with Patapons, and looking at Morning Sun near the credits. Karmen Tribe * [[Ormen Karmen|'Ormen Karmen']]- The leader of the Karmen tribe and the one who tricked Hero into breaking the World Egg to release a horde of demons. He is a floating mask with magical powers. *'Kimen the Spearbearer' - A Karmen general. He is a Yarimen and the rival of Don the Yumipon. He has a pet Gancheek that he uses to slow down the Patapons advance during their fight in the desert. *'Nomen the Shieldbearer-' A Karmen general. He is a Tatemen and the rival of Ban the Tatepon. He is fought in Bryun Snowfields and Ice Forest Shalala. *'Hukmen the Staffbearer' - T he last, and the oldest, Karmen general. He is a Mahomen who, unlike the other generals, has no rivals. He is very cruel, as he once burned a forest only to kill all the Patapons living there. He is fought on the Karmen/Patapon border. *'Aimen'''- Very similar to Aiton. He is a Karmen soldier who befriended Makomen in the Snowfields guarding the Ice Temple but was slain, leaving Makomen to grow hateful of the Patapons. *'Makomen'- Very similar to Makoton. He is a Karmen soldier who stayed in a fortress and befriended Aimen and was felled in the Snowfields along with Aimen. Akumapon Tribe *'Black Hoshipon' - The evil Akumapon Leader which sides with Karmen for being summoned. She commands the Akumapons to fight the Patapons and controls Kuwagattan and The Dark One. *'General Kuwagattan'- He was once Beetleton, who sold his soul to be an Akumapon. *'Dark One '- He is Makoton, brainwashed by the mask he is wearing. In Patapon 2, he is an Akumapon general and one of Black Hoshipon's pets. *'Dark Lord- '''A undified ruler of the Underworld, He/She is mention by Black Hoshipon in Patapon 3. *'Gate Ghoul Baban-''' A evil demonic gate that gives anyone power, but in return, takes their soul. Appeared in Patapon 1 and Patapon 2. Bonedeth Tribe *'Dark Heroes'- A dark version of Uberheroes. Chosen by the Seven Archfiends to serve as avatars. Each one represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. *'Seven Archfiends'- The Seven Archfiends are the secondary main enemies of Patapon 3. Each one has a Dark Hero that serves as an avatar of sorts. It is said that the Patapons opened up a cursed chest from which the Seven Archfiends came out and petrified all the Patapons, except for Hatapon. *Possessed Bosses- The Pets of the Seven Archfields, this is always mark by the Archfield. Legendary *[[Hoshipon#Hoshipon|'Hoshipon']]- A Gold star that rewards you when you save him from a Picheek. Prone to long speeches. *'Silver Hoshipon- '''A Silver star that is first seen in Patapon 3. Able to revive Patapons from stone. Will fade away after you complete the game. But you can still see him at your Hideout. *'Mecha Hoshipon - A mechanic Hoshipon, He hides a key to a Ancient weapon. *IT- A mysterious character that made the world of the Patapons. the Patapons believe that when they see IT, they will gain eternal happiness. IT is found on Earthend. In Patapon 3, it is revealed that Silver Hoshipon is IT. *Shakapon'''- A mysterious deity, that seems to be incredibly powerful, though details remain unknown. It can read Uberhero's mind and gives him the first Djinn, Yarigami. Trivia *Gan the Yaripon is the only character who has been talked about, but has never been seen in-game. *The Seven Archfiends' names are Virtues to the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Bonedeth tribe and the Akumapon tribe are the only tribes not making peace with the Patapons (despite already reaching Earthend and found IT) *The Akumapons are the only tribe in the series to appear later on in Patapon 2 & 3 games rather than being the first tribe you'll approach. (e.g You will first see the Karmen tribe in Patapon 2) Hatapon.gif|Hatapon PriestessMedenDesc.png|Priestess Meden Herohero.png|Hero Ban Tatepon.png|Ban the Tatepon Don the Yumipon.png|Don the Yumipon Princess patapon.gif|Patapon Princess 492920-gong large.jpg|Gong The Hawkeye 561.jpg|Queen Karma (left) and Beetleton (right) Black hoshipon.jpg|Black Hoshipon C s1276888753 55.jpg|Bonedeth CloseupHoshi.png|Silver Hoshipon Img432.png|Ormen Karmen Insert image here.jpg|A Karmen soldier Kuwwagatan.jpg|Kuwagattan Makaton.png|Makoton (dark hero) Makaton 1.png|Zigoton Troop PataHeroes.png|Various Uberheroes Queeen zigoton.jpg|Queen Kharma Seven spirits.png|Seven Archfiends Yellow star.png|Hoshipon Spiderton.png|Spiderton Shakapon.png|Shakapon Yarida.png|Yarida Kibadda.png|Kibadda Piekron.png|Piekron Pyokorider.png|Pyokorider Mechahoshipon.jpg|Mecha Hoshipon es:Personajes Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character Category:Zigotons Category:General Gong Category:Queen Kharma Category:Karmen Category:Akumapon Category:Bonedeth Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Tribe Category:Units Category:Half-Boss Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends